


The One with the Queer Valentine's Confession

by gothaesthetic



Category: Friends
Genre: M/M, au where joeys bisexual, cute boys being cute, joey is actually really romantic, wait that's not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothaesthetic/pseuds/gothaesthetic
Summary: Chandler's alone on Valentine's Day, and Joey is nowhere to be seen. Chandler thinks a night out with Janice is an idea, but before the date happens, Joey appears and it confuses everything.





	The One with the Queer Valentine's Confession

Sitting on the couch doing nothing, not even getting up to go to work. Yep, it was Valentine's Day for Chandler Bing. It wasn't the concept that made him so apathetic, it was his friend, the one he yearned for, always too busy for him on this day. Joey Tribbiani was always one to have a date on Valentine's Day. The girls were so vulnerable to someone like him. After all, you were the loser if you didn't have anyone today.

Joey never showed signs of homosexuality, but he did get intimate with Chandler at times.. However, on the day he wanted it most, Joey was shacking up with another girl, definitely not concerned with the emotional well-being of his friend, one that's forced to hear every sound through the paper-thin walls. His feelings only growing stronger, he couldn't be around anything even related to Joey today. He'd have to call Janice back; he'd done this every time he'd think about being with Joey. Chandler didn't like being with Janice, but her voice and essence alone was enough to distract him from his Smoking Hot Italian, Not So Smart, Actor Roommate.

Stepping out of the musky-smelling room and out of the building from which he lived, he immediately lit his emergency stash of cigarettes. He knew he'd come to regret it later on, but damn did it feel so good to inhale right now. The city smell was masked by the smell of smoke, and gave Chandler a more home-y feel.

He had called Janice just before to tell her to meet him at Central Perk. He already regretted seeing her, but he felt as though she could somehow bring him at least a little bit of comfort. Thinking more into it, he dreaded ever coming to such a conclusion.

He gave his cigarette a flick into the side of the street and walked into the cafe, immediately going to the front desk and ordering an espresso. He definitely needed energy for this day... and lots of it.

While he went to turn around, his eye caught a familiar figure. Joey, but a Joey that was alone. Chandler vividly remembered a girl coming to his door asking for Joey. He remembers Joey waving him goodbye, saying he's going to a slightly fancy, yet cheap place. Chandler wondered how Joey, of all people, was sitting there alone, not even aware of Chandler's existence. Did he already smash her? Should he leave Joey alone?

"Joe?" Chandler called to the man on the couch. The man turned around and sure enough, it was Joey.

"Oh, hey man. What're you doin' here? Didn't ya say you were stayin' inside for the day, like usual?"

Before he could answer, a familiar nasally voice answered for him, "Chandler, I'm here!"

Joey looked at her slightly wide-eyed and back at Chandler, "Well, I'll leave you two alone."

As he started to get up, Chandler pulled him down and talked through his teeth, "Leave and I'll never make you a sandwich again." It wasn't a real threat, but Joey reacted like it was, and sat back down immediately.

Janice immediately ran up to Chandler and gave him a huge hug, practically smothering Chandler in her perfume. She faintly smelled of smoke, maybe that's why he found her attractive.

She kissed him on the cheek and looked deeply into his eyes, "I knew you couldn't stay away, Chandler Bing-" She was cut off by Joey, much to their surprise.

"Actually, Janice, he called you here because I wanted to talk to you," Joey said, picking up a conveniently placed bouquet of flowers off of the couch. Chandler hadn't even noticed they were there. This raised some suspicions, Joey wasn't the one to just buy flowers so spontaneously.

Janice removed her long, slender fingers from Chandler, and onto Joey, a curious look in her eyes, "You were saying?"

Joey gave his friend a look as to say "You owe me one, dude!" and looked back at Janice, smiling.

"Well," He said, "Actually no, come with me." He said, dragging her out of the cafe, dropping the bouquet out of his hands and onto the couch.

"Hey guys, don't wait for me, I'll just... be alone like I originally planned on doing!" Chandler half-joked.

He sat down, looked at his tiny espresso cup, and gulped it down. He'd order another one, but he was genuinely too curious about what was happening with Joey and Janice. There was no way Joey was dumped, saw the first girl in sight, and then take her, right? It's Janice, surely he had more sense than that. He couldn't stand her, but he's suddenly showing interest? Something's up, Chandler thought.

Outside of the window was a very confused but interested looking Janice, and a nervous looking Joey. The conversation went back and fourth, but it eventually ended with Janice and Joey hugging, and Janice blowing a kiss through the window at a very confused Chandler. Did Joey just break them up? What did they say?

A few more seconds passed by with Joey seemingly fixing his hair and outfit, then stepping back inside. Smiling, he walked up to Chandler, "We don't need a girl today, let's do something man, just the two of us!"

"Two guys going out on Valentine's Day? That's a little-" Joey finished his sentence.

"Gay? Who cares, whatever happens, happens man. I know you invited Janice over to get away from me, I read your diary. I'm not gonna sit here and do nothing about your little crush on me!"

"You read my diary?" Chandler said, not even processing everything Joey said until seconds later, "You know about-"

"We'll discuss it on the way to pizza, yeah?" Chandler nodded, confusion filling his face, "besides, it's not like I don't have some feelings toward you too." He finished, handing Chandler the flowers and guiding him to the door.

"Well, Phoebe owes me thirty bucks." Gunther smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand there's my mini Valentine's Day Joey/Chandler fic! On a completely separate note, Joey totally bottomed that night.
> 
> Writing this, I realized I have NO IDEA how to write Joey, and I'm not as good as writing Chandler as I thought. I watched the series multiple times, but I still feel like I can't give these characters justice smh... anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Writing twitter: twitter.com/faeryaus


End file.
